


you've got the love I need to see me through

by elegantidler



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Riddlebird Week, Riddlebird Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantidler/pseuds/elegantidler
Summary: Late night drinking and chattingRiddlebird Week Day 5: Pets/Animals





	you've got the love I need to see me through

Edward creeps into the darkened Lounge after hours through a back door. He ran most of the way here after Batman had once again foiled one of his genius plots.

He had only just managed to get away, but he had left two of the idiots he had hired for muscle behind. And he hadn’t managed to steal what he was after either.

The night had been a complete loss.  

So he went where he always went when the supervillain life in Gotham got him down: to drink and commiserate with Oswald at his club.

It was very late and the Lounge was mostly dark but Oswald is still up, working at one of the back tables like he always does after the club closes. So Edward grabs one of the nicer bottles of wine from behind the bar and thunks it down on Oswald’s table.

Oswald looks from the wine to a very disheveled, still slightly out of breath Edward, and back at the wine.

“Museum job not go as planned?”

“Something like that. Why are you still working? It’s late.”

He slides the bottle over to Oswald, trying to tempt him away from work.

“Is it a drinking straight from the bottle kind of night or did you get glasses?”

“Does this mean you’re done working?” Edward asks as he produces a pair of glasses from behind his back with a flourish.

“Anything for you, Edward.”

And then the evening gets away from them very quickly.

Somewhere between the third and fourth bottle the conversation turns from overly dramatic complaining to downright ridiculous and they end up going back and forth listing all the weirder and weirder ways they would like to take out the Bat.

“Leopard seals,” Oswald says, very seriously.

“Leopard seals?”

“Yes, leopard seals. Suspend him over a tank of them and slowly lower him in.” Oswald’s tone is a mix of pure wicked delight and exasperation that Edward is clearly not understanding the brilliance of his plot.

And Edward can’t help himself and dissolves into laughter and after a moment Oswald joins in.

“Don’t—don’t leopard seals eat penguins?”

“Exactly! That’s the irony of it all! This penguin can even count on his enemies to help him beat the Bat!”

And Edward bursts into laughter again.

“That is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard,” Edward says, wiping his eyes.

“Isn’t that the sort of thing you love?”

“It _is_ what I love about _you_ , from disappointment to laughter in only a few hours.”

Oswald doesn’t blush, but he does quirk his mouth in a particular way when they’re being openly affectionate and Edward recognizes it well.

“You’re welcome, Edward. I assume you’re staying here tonight?”

Edward shrugs.

“Can’t really go back to my hideout, the cops will be all over it. I assume those idiots I hired will have blabbed about it already. Good help is so hard to find.”

“Then let’s go to bed, I’m getting too old for this and I’m exhausted. The staff can clean this up tomorrow.”

“Fine, but that means we’re both getting too old for this, and I resent the implication,” Edward says, standing and holding out a hand for Oswald, “I’ll make breakfast in the morning anyway though.”

Still holding hands, they set off upstairs to Oswald’s penthouse to continue their ridiculous scheming as they drift off to sleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> This, and the rest of my Riddlebird week ficlets take place in the same universe as my [everything is different the second time around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407125) story and all tell the story of Eddie and Oswald's relationship but they can be read in any order really. 
> 
> Title is from Florence and the Machine's 'You've Got the Love'


End file.
